The subject matter described herein generally relates systems and methods configured for monitoring skin conditions.
The condition of skin is of interest for a variety of reasons, not the least of which are health and cosmetic reasons. As an example of a health concern related to the condition of the skin, the most common type of cancer in the United States is skin cancer. Estimates place the number of new cases of skin cancer for the United States in excess of 1,000,000 per year. The skin is comprised of two main layers, the dermis or lower layer and the epidermis or upper layer. Skin cancer typically originates in the epidermis, which is subject to environmental risk factors (for example, ultraviolet light) thought to initiate cancer formation. The epidermis is comprised of three main types of cells, squamous cells, basal cells and melanocytes.
The most common types of skin cancer are basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, and melanoma. Melanoma is a form of cancer originating in the melanocytes, cells that produce the pigment melanin. Melanoma is the least common of these skin cancers, yet is responsible for approximately three-quarters of skin cancer deaths in the United States. It has been estimated that approximately 2 percent of men and women (or approximately 1 in 53) born today will be diagnosed with melanoma of the skin at some point during their lifetime.
It has been estimated greater than 90 percent of melanomas of the skin can be recognized by visual inspection of the skin. Melanoma of the skin often presents as lesion with a prolonged period of horizontal growth followed by onset of a vertical growth phase and metastasis. Following removal of melanoma tumors less than 1.4 mm in thickness, the probability of recurrence is low (estimated at less than 10 percent).
Given that early stage melanoma can be detected visually and that early removal corresponds to better prognosis, various studies have been conducted and indicate that screening may be effective in terms of early detection. Screening essentially amounts to looking for signs of cancer prior to symptoms appearing. Visual screening for melanoma of the skin often involves inspecting moles (benign (non-cancerous) collections of melanocytes), noting any abnormalities and attempting to monitor any changes over time.
As an example of a cosmetic concern related to the condition of the skin, the appearance of wrinkles is a common skin condition individuals attempt to minimize and/or reverse. Wrinkles are considered a natural part of the aging process. As an individual ages, his or her skin gets thinner and less elastic. This, coupled with exposure to certain environmental factors (such as exposure of skin to sunlight), is thought to contribute to the formation of wrinkles (lines and creases formed in the skin).
The medical, health and cosmetics industries have become involved in wrinkle prevention and management. Individuals dissatisfied with wrinkles now have many treatment options designed to help eliminate or at least diminish the appearance of wrinkles. Such options include for example medications, skin resurfacing techniques, fillers, injectables and even surgery.